Wasting the Wasteland
by Tachande
Summary: *One Shot* The Lone Wanderer faces of against the Super Mutant menace with a thirst for Vengeance.


I pulled the trigger and laughed as a twelve inch metal spike pinned the Super Mutant to the wall, blood spraying from the edges of the spike embedded in its breastplate. It dropped its Supersledge and tried to pull the spike from his chest," not so lucky now are we fuckface," I chuckled at the growling mutant.

I pulled out a new weapon given to me by a drifter near Rivet City, he called it a Shishkabob, or something like that, all I know is its fucking beautiful. The igniter switch clicked with a hiss as methane traveled the length of the blade, with the click from the switch the methane burst into flames, lighting the corridor in which we stood in its flickering light. I didn't worry about the fuel level, I didn't care, my vengeance on the bastard creatures who took my family was at hand.

I looked at the ugly bastard trying to free himself," your one ugly motherfucker," I said as I walked up to it, brandishing my flaming sword in a overhand swing. "This won't feel good," I hissed as I slowly slashed down across the Mutant's chest, cutting away the last remnants of its breastplate, revealing its sickly greenish yellow skin across its grossly muscled chest.

With another flick of the blade a growl slipped from the mutant, a blossom of arterial blood spraying from its brachial artery underneath his arm. The mutant began to growl something as I brought up my 10mm pistol," don't bother," I said putting a bullet into each joint. With its arms useless it tried to lunge with its head," your a stupid fucker aren't you?" I asked. Of course the dumb bastard didn't respond, only grunting as he continued to try and free himself.

"Yeah, try and pull it out, but you can't," he said as he leaned in close to the mutants arm, blood slowing as the bastards system began to clot the wound. "Your tough assholes to kill," I remarked. Shrugging it off, I clicked off my blade and put it away, prepping my railway gun with another spike, I took aim at the mutant's legs and arms. After four shots it was completely pinned to the wall," won't be moving now," I chuckled. Fuck I'm going insane, too bad, these fuckers will regret what they've done to every human in the wastelands.

Looking down at my pack, I drew out a dozen mini nukes, a plasma mine, and a trip line, all courtesy of the fine various raiders of the wastelands. "This is going to be fun," I exclaimed as I began to prepare the trap for the whole goddamn horde at the center of D.C. After completing the charges, I set out a comm relay to broadcast a guttural summons to them all, as well as setting a timer for twenty four hours.

After completing the trap I activated the comm, pleased to hear the message blasting from various radios and comms scattered throughout my hunting grounds. "Well," I said with a smirk to the enraged mutant," It's been fun," I said, gathering my pack and heading back to the entrance to the bunker.

I activated my stealthboy and crept past the multitude of mutants swarming towards the bunker, heading back to my boat at the edge of the ruins of D.C.

Without incident I made it to the boat and flared the archaic engine, speeding out into the irradiated waste water that became the ocean after the war, skirting wreckage of boats and tankers as I went.

Pulling out a map of the blast radius, I reigned in the tiller of the boat when I knew it was safe. Stowing away the last of my rations and purified water in the compartment underneath the prow, I sat back and looked at the ruins, especially the Washington Monument.

"Poor fuckers," I thought of the Brotherhood troops situated around the monument, and the Citadel, their home turf, still situated in my blast radius," necessary, Lyons should of listened." I looked down at the counter set into a pip-boy, the dumbass's blood still coating the inside of the brace.

"Well, nothing left to do but rest," I said as I laid my head back against my pack and closed my eyes.

The counter on the pip-boy sent a claxon beside my left ear, jarring me up. Pressing the button on the side, the shrill sound ended, followed by the clock counting down lower, five minutes.

I saw smoke pour from the bunker and roars faintly echoing. With a grin I lit a cigarette and took a large hit and the timer ticked down. "Here be fireworks," I laughed as the counter struck zero.

Even though I prepared the bombs that exploded within the Super Mutant stronghold, I still wasn't prepared for the massive blast that culminated upon detonation. My ship rocked dangerously as great waves spread away from the blast.


End file.
